


overcome

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: murmuring soft words into damp fabric and making silent oaths between interlaced fingers
Relationships: Honestly - Relationship, Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), i mean - Relationship, its not the focus but its pretty implied, this is me ur talking about what do you expect
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	overcome

**Author's Note:**

> just a little short thing. i was thinking about riku today :] ok anyway gn its 4:33am

Riku is in control of their darkness.

They weren’t at first, not with the crippling fear and shame at what they thought they had become, something less than human, as they stared down at gloved hands that weren’t theirs but were. Hands that beneath the black leather, were warped and twisted in a way no normal hand could ever be. 

~~_ (normal hands don’t have claws designed to kill, do they?) _ ~~

But then Kairi came along, brilliant, bright and stubborn as always, tugging at them and so easily seeing through their cold facade, smashing through the walls they had so carefully built around themself.

She always was particularly good at destroying sandcastles when she was younger. Riku guesses the barriers they put up were no different, like child’s play to her.

She had called their name, clung to their sleeve and bawled into it, muttering “You’re here. You’re really here Riku.” between sobbing breaths.

Riku had almost crumbled under the weight of her sorrow, relief flooding their Heart like an ocean wave.

Then Sora came too, beautiful, bright and determined Sora who wept at his feet and oh, they were weeping too, because how could they not? But then he had given them a smile like a thousand suns, and Kairi had too, squeezing their hand in silent reassurance.

And suddenly, Riku was just a little less scared, with their brightest Lights finally by their side again, radiance chasing away the shadows that lurked in the crevices of their Heart.

They missed this so much.

Though the battle that ensued ripped them apart once again, separated by the border of light and dark, they soon came back together, guided by a whispered promise on a sea salted letter. 

Murmuring soft words into damp fabric and making silent oaths between interlaced fingers, they promised they would always look out for Riku, and let their Light shine extra bright for them.

As the last trace of sickly, foreign darkness burned from their Heart, Riku genuinely smiled for the first time in more than a year.

They’re not scared of the darkness anymore, not with the brightest stars touching their Heart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos would be pretty poggers!


End file.
